


testing, testing... is anyone... there?

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment before he vanishes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	testing, testing... is anyone... there?

  
  
  
**testing, testing... is anyone... there?**   
  
  


... Zen?

...Jenna...?

...Avon?

G-god, it's cold...

...if you can hear me, anyone... don't try to follow. No - point...

The - shoulder, where Travis shot me... the wound's reopened. Don't know where I am, could be able to land somewhere... could be l-lightyears from a planet... l-lightyears from you...

Made a bargain, didn't we... Avon?

It's yours. All... yours.

...Zen, i-if you're there... t-tell them I'm... safe... well, as safe as... and heading for the planet - p-planet... oh hell, Epheron will d-do...

...tell them...

...tell Avon...

  


  
**\- the end -**   



End file.
